La Psicoanalista
by DanniMoon
Summary: [AU Moderno] Korra es una adolescente tímida e introvertida, lo que no saben es que ella inconscientemente realiza asesinatos y de eso son testigos su papa y su hermano mayor One shot


**Hola hola! Me llamo dani y les dejo este one shot terminado, este está relacionado con la serie de Bates Motel.**

**Korra y Bolin son hermanos en esta historia y Tornaq su papa.**

**Live ForEver**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon. Ni el ambiente relacionado con Bates Motel del cual me base.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tornaq veía a su hija que se encontraba en un estado de transe, aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido el simplemente estaba en pánico, pero primero que nada se tenía que relajar y pensar con claridad el simplemente se agarró la cabeza en signo de desesperación.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto un muchacho de ojos verdes.

-No sé- fue lo único que pudo decir el papa de la muchacha de ojos azules

-¿Acaso Korra lo hizo?-volvió a cuestionar Bolin, ya con temor el solo veía sangre alrededor y un cuerpo sin vida en el suelo.

Korra estaba saliendo de su transe, volteo a los lados algo confusa no sabía que había sucedido, al parecer es como si hubiera estado inconsciente por unos momentos, cuando vio al cuerpo que estaba sin vida en el suelo se asustó, la sangre la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-papa-fue lo único que logro que saliera de su boca- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Senna está en el suelo?

-¡COMO PUEDES PREGUNTAR ESO!- grito desesperado Bolin- ¡FUE TU CULPA!

-¿Qué?-pregunto ya desesperada- ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE LA MATE YO!

-No cariño no fuiste tú- dijo a secas Tornaq

Bolin volteo incrédulo a ver a su "papa" que al parecer estaba perdiendo ya la razón, al parecer ya recordaba el motivo por el cual se había ido de su casa cuando cumplió los 18, Tornaq estaba loco, siempre había preferido a Korra siempre la trataba como a una muñequita que nadie la tocara, ese era su problema la hacía como un ángel que caía del cielo pero a él no lo hacían tonto el vio como ella con sus propias manos había matado a aquella mujer.

-¿Estás loco verdad?-pregunto furioso- ¿Acaso olvidaste lo sucedido?

-Tenemos que desparecer el cuerpo-dijo ignorando Tornaq a su hijo mayor

-No deberíamos llamar a la policía-dijo ya llorando Korra

Ver llorar a Korra dejo con más duda a Bolin, ella misma la había matado, agarro el cuchillo sin remordimiento alguno y la apuñalo, como es que alguien puede olvidar eso en 10 minutos, el simplemente la miro con duda, se veía tan asustada que todos pensarían que es inocente.

-¿Qué les vamos a decir, si los llamamos que se apuñalo sola?-pregunto sarcástico el papa.

-La verdad, que vino a amenazarnos con una pistola-respondió Korra

Y eso que dijo la morena de ojos azules era verdad, media hora antes de que terminara muerta Senna llego con una arma, apuntando a todos en aquel Motel donde se encontraban, estaba furiosa porque Tornaq había comprado esa propiedad, solo porque el banco se la quito de forma inhumana por no pagar la hipoteca.

_-Deberías de entender que este Motel le pertenece a mi familia por años y no dejare que se lo dejen- dijo Senna viendo con odio a Korra y su papa._

Esa fue la primera amenaza que recibieron de ella, Korra desde que llegaron a aquel pueblo no hablaba con nadie, ella siempre fue reservada desde que tiene uso de memoria y más cuando supo que su mama murió de una manera poco convencional en su propia casa. 

-Llama a la policía y diles la verdad, que esa vieja loca llego a matarnos a todos y que por defensa propia la apuñalamos-dijo secamente Bolin, pero bueno que más ¿podían hacer? Todos estaban involucrados básicamente en el asesinato.

_OoO_OoO_OoO_

No tuvieron otra opción que llamar a la jefatura de policía, aun el papa de los dos adolescentes estaba pensando cómo fue que todo sucedió, no entendía por qué ni el cómo, simplemente paso.

-Cariño deberías de meterte al carro-dijo Tornaq a Korra- deja que nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Y así fue Korra se metió al carro aun confusa, no sabía porque su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que sus manos, le dolía los brazos como si hubiera agarrado alguien a la fuerza, ella ya dentro del carro vio sus manos su mano derecha tenia sangre, trato de no pensar en que fue lo que sucedió porque la verdad no recordaba nada más que aquella loca mujer llamada Senna llego amenazando a su familia, dejo salir un suspiro de desesperación le dolía la cabeza y lo único por lo que opto fue descansar por unos momentos.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad Tornaq, como es que murió Asami-Pregunto Bolin, el siempre supuso que su papa la había matado pero después de ver esto quería pensar que fue Korra.

-Ya te dije murió en el garaje-respondió su papa viendo al horizonte

-Después de esto no creo, dime la verdad-

-Si te digo tendrás que guardar el secreto Bolin-volteo a ver, ya no tenía que ocultar nada el vio cómo su hija mato a la ex dueña del lugar- Todo empezó un día que Asami volvió de trabajar.

_-Como se le ocurren comprar cosas innecesarias-pregunto una mujer de ojos de color y tez blanca_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el jefe de la casa_

_-¡Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de comprarle cosas a esa escuincla!-grito furiosa_

_-¡Asami es tu hija!-grito de igual forma_

_-Eres un pu… no sé si es mi hija ni se parece a mí-_

_-Como te atreves a decirme eso, yo trabajo solo para las dos-_

_-Pues no se nota, como si no supiera que eres de lo peor-_

_-Deja de estar diciendo eso, yo te respeto y lo sabes-_

_-¡Eres un idiota, ni esa pendeja se parece a mí, de seguro fue de una de tus aventuras!- grito Asami mientras le aventaba todo lo que encontraba_

_-¡Me vas a lastimar detente!-grito ya furioso Tornaq_

_Asami tenía problemas de personalidad, era muy voluble y con eso tuvo que vivir Korra desde que tuvo uso de razón, esa mujer era desalmada la torturaba le llego a quemar sus manitas cuando tenía 5 años le pegaba sin motivo alguno, solo por el simple hecho de que no se parecía a ella.  
Korra estaba en el comedor viendo como Asami su "mama" le estaba pegando a su papa, llego un momento en el cual todos los recuerdos de su niñez se convertían en odio, solo la miraba y deseaba con todo su ser que estuviera ya muerta, de la nada Korra tenía una miraba perdida y con odio se paró lentamente de la silla y agarro un jarrón, ella ya no estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo era como si alguien más estuviera en su cuerpo; Avanza lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno alzo la mano en la cual tenía el jarrón y lo azoto contra la cabeza de Asami._

_Asami cayó al suelo inconsciente la sangre comenzó a correr por toda la alfombra de la casa, Korra seguía en estado de trance tenía la mirada perdida._

_¿Korra?-pregunto su papa asustado pero su hija no reaccionaba, veía al cuerpo sin vida de su mama._

_Tornaq agarro a Korra del brazo y la llevo a su habitación ella seguía sin reaccionar._

_-Descansa un rato cariño-dijo mientras la sentaba en su cama, ella simplemente cerro los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el colchón y se quedó dormida._

_El papa de korra ya desesperado vio el cuerpo de Asami, lo envolvió en la alfombra y lo arrastro hacia el Garaje le quito de la alfombra y lo puso en frente al estante, empujo el estante y lo dejo caer encima del cuerpo sin vida, boto la alfombra y se fue directo al baño para quitarse toda la sangre, el no sabía que fue lo que paso, porque su hija reacciono de esa forma._

_Korra se levantó como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, estaba sudando y tenía miedo pero no sabía porque trataba de recordar que es lo había pasado pero lo único que recuerda era a sus papas discutiendo, salió de su habitación y fue hacia la sala estaba la televisión encendida pero nada más veía no que otra cosa en el suelo y eso se le hizo raro._

_-¿Mama?-pregunto la adolecente pero no la veía, algo le decía que fuera hacia el garaje y lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo sin vida de su mama y con un estante encima._

_-¡PAPA!-grito korra volvió a la sala, escucho el agua correr en el baño y toco desesperada- PAPA_

_Tornaq salió del baño con ropa ya limpia y con cara de angustia por ver a si a su hija, estaba llorando._

_-¿Qué pasa hija?- pregunto mientras observaba a su hija quería saber si ella sabía tenia conciencia de que mato a su propia madre._

_-¡ES MAMA SE LE CAYO ENCIMA EL ESTANTE!-grito korra mientras lloraba- AL PARECER ESTA SIN VIDA YA_

_Caminaron hacia el garaje bueno Tornaq camino mientras korra corría como niña asustada al cuerpo de su madre sin vida, estaba llorando desesperada y lo abrazaba._

_Tornaq se dio cuenta de que su hija no sabía que ella la había matado pero no entendía el porqué._

_OoO_OoO_OoO_

-Eso fue lo que sucedió Bolin-dijo su papa mientras se agarraba la cabeza- Korra mato a su mama, pero sigo sin entender porque, es como si entrara a un transe

-Deberías llevarla al doctor eso no está bien-fue lo único que pudo responder el ojiverde

-Lo hice, le hicieron exámenes y no tiene nada físico-respondió frustrado Tornaq

-¿Me vas a ayudar a cuidarla?-pregunto su papa.

Bolin no supo que responder, cuidar a una asesina que no tenía idea de lo que hacía no sería nada fácil, tampoco le dio tiempo para pensar porque la policía ya iba llegando, la jefa de policía bajo alarmada de su coche y volteo a ver a korra que se encontraba ya dormida dentro del carro, parecía tan tranquila que la jefa la ignoro y fue directo hacia los hombres.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?-pregunto directa y viéndolos.


End file.
